Twin Mirrors
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [The shadow and the light] The dark shall grow jealous of the light and try to usurp its master. Sorry for bad summary, but I don't want to give anything away! SoNam and SoKai
1. Shadows of the Future

Author's Note: Well, This is certainly a new development For those who have followed me for a long time, this is a remake of one of my old chapter stories that I never finished, and now intend to. For those who haven't I don't want to spoil this story any, so I'm going to jsut say let's get right into it!

* * *

_A princess of heart,  
And a child of memories.  
One made to love,  
The other to dwell in the dark alone.  
An auburn princess,  
A blonde witch.  
One forced to dwell in the dark,  
The other stealing true bliss.

* * *

_

_Dark…perpetually dark in all directions. It was frigid, almost freezing in this cold space. Nothing about it was welcoming. The darkness seemed to wrap me up and squeeze me tight into itself, suffocating the air from my lungs and filling the space with its horrible stench._

_**The shadow is lost in the darkness that gave it light.**_

_Somewhere in the dark a voice cackled at its own joke. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, penetrating what little sense of self I had and shedding it away as though I as nothing. It dug its claws into my skin and felt as though it would pull me in two. I couldn't stand the sensation, but it seemed as though it would never end._

_**The shadow of one so great, granted the power to toy with others minds, power like yours should not go unused.**_

"_Who are you!?" I screamed into the darkness, my voice shrill and squeaking with terror. Tears streamed down my face, the warmth almost burning the flesh from my skin in the icy emptiness._

_**The great dark will come for you my child. A shadow is not meant to dwell within the realm of light; it must hide from that light, always seeking to escape its glare. Your games will come to an end.**_

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed even louder than before as tears continued to stream down my face. I lay down on my side and curled myself into a fetal position, praying against all odds that the madness would end.

* * *

_

I awoke to the sound of my own voice screaming in terror and a cold sweat beating down my forehead. I had kicked the covers off of myself, and my bare skin lay exposed to the world as I desperately tried to get my bearings. My hair clung to my neck and shoulders as I wrapped my arms around myself, covering my chest as I looked around the room.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" A concerned hand fell to my shoulder and pulled me back towards its owner. I was frightened at first, but I relaxed as I felt my back press against its warm chest, his skin a comfort to my own as he tried to console me. My shaking began to finally subside as I turned and placed my face against his chest, the warmth a comfort to my frigid body.

"N…nothing. It was just another bad dream."

"The same one? Are you sure you are all right? You are freezing cold and shaking."

"No, really I'm fine. I just hate that dream. And I keep having it. It's starting to drive me off the wall a bit I guess."

"Maybe it mean's something, babe. You never know. Some people say dreams can predict the future."

"Don't you go getting all philosophical on me again, Sora. It doesn't suit you." I smiled up into his eyes as he returned my gaze with one of his customary half-smiles, the same one I had fallen in love with all those years ago. Pressing my lips against his chest, I pulled away slowly, pressing my finger against his chest as he remained sitting up in bed.

I grabbed up my clothes off the floor, not bothering to throw much on, just the white sundress I had been wearing before Sora and I had decided to go to bed a little early to have some fun. IT fit tight around my body, and clung to it do to my sweat. Sora whistled and I just stuck my tongue out at him as I moved back over to the bed and sat down on it.

"You gonna go out for a walk?" my tan-haired warrior asked. He had a look of concern on his face that drove me mad. I ran my fingers through his hair then sighed.

"Yeah. I just need to clear my head a little. The sea breeze always helps clear my thoughts, and everything just feels so jumbled right now." Sora looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes and puffed out his lower lip. I giggled slightly and pressed my lips against his. "Don't you give me that face. I'm fine. I promise."

"Fine, fine." Sora said, smiling at me. "Just don't stay out to late, you know how much I worry about you when you get like this."

"I know. I promise I'll be home in an hour. I just need some time to think. Shouldn't take me to long." Sora nodded and laid his head back down against his pillow, running his hand along my side as he did so. I smiled down at the man, and stood up, heading towards our doorway and shutting it softly behind me, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

I made my way through our small apartment and towards the entranceway, stopping at the front closet to grab a thin windbreaker to keep out the night wind. The island was always frigid at night, and I didn't want to be to terribly cold as I walked about the beach. As I placed my hand on the handle of the door, my eye caught my image in the hallway mirror. I grumbled to myself at how messy my hair was now. It had gotten wavy from all the sweating I'd been doing tonight, cold-sweat or otherwise. My blonde locks were everywhere, and wouldn't listen to me as I tried to straighten them out. I got frustrated with it and stared at my image for a moment. My blue eyes matched his, one thing I had always been fond of. I always joked how we had the same eyes, but even as I said it I knew I was lying. His seemed to reflect a never-ending well of hope and inspiration. Mine showed nothing. They were cold and lifeless.

Frustrated I looked away from the lie that was myself and threw the door open, catching myself as I brought it closed hard behind me before I slammed it, and closed it gently. Sora would be asleep by now, that much I knew. That was one thing he never seemed to have trouble with.

The fresh salty air of the sea wafted up to me as I made my way toward the beach near our house. I had insisted on living right next to the beach, so that if we ever had time we could go enjoy ourselves at the ocean. It seemed like we had less and less time for one another with each passing day, jobs and life in general always seeming to get in the way. No matter what though, my tan haired paladin always had time for me. He always tried to make me happy, and I couldn't thank him more for that.

I found myself wandering farther away from home than I usually did. Typically I would pace between the edges of the apartment complex, but tonight my soft pale feet seemed to have somewhere else in mind. They crunched along slowly, each step drawing me closer to my destination, and further from my home. I moved delicately, not wishing to step on a rogue crab or other form of night life, and before I realized it, I was standing in front of a completely different apartment complex, a few blocks away from my own.

I had a strange sensation that someone was watching me as I had drawn near, and I turned around rapidly to see if Sora had decided to follow me. On occasion he'd come out after I'd left because he couldn't get back to sleep. Tonight was not one of those nights however as I found no one even remotely near me on the beach. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, and I began to scan the buildings that were near me to see if anyone was spying on me.

It didn't take me long to spot a figure wrapped in a blanket sitting on a windowsill. She was built very similar to me, and even appeared to be my own age, the most noticeable differences being that her hair was auburn in color and her eyes were purple. As our pupils locked, the girl looked funny, then stood up swiftly and headed towards her sliding glass door, moving inside rapidly for one reason or another.

_I'm so sorry, Kairi…_

I think I had known this was my destination all along, but I wouldn't allow myself to believe it. The girl of light, the girl of whom I was only a shadow, the princess of heart. She had captured Sora's heart first, but it was mine now. I wouldn't give him up, not if there was anything on this gods forsaken planet I could do about it.

_I may be a shadow, but this life is mine now. And not even my reflection is going to take it away._


	2. Grocery Day is Too Far Away

"God, it feels good to be home…" I let out a large sigh of relief as I shoved my keys into the doorknob of my apartment, a small pizza box held in one hand and my day's paperwork in my right. I twisted the wrist that was holding the pizza box, hearing the savory pie inside scooting to the side and then pressing against the inside of the box as I got the knob turned fully and kicked the door open.

I dropped the keys into the small basket by the door I had set up for them so I wouldn't have to go searching for them each morning, and fumbled over to my kitchen table, narrowly avoiding slipping on a rogue piece of paper that had fallen to the floor sometime during the day, probably knocked over by the overhead fan I had forgotten to turn off. I let the paperwork all fall to the table, catching a few loose pieces of printer paper as they tried to stray away, then quickly moved over to the wall and flicked the fan off. I didn't want to have to go searching for everything again once I decided it was time to work on it.

Holding the pizza box firmly in my right hand, I lifted the lid with my left and took in the aroma of freshly made pizza, a treat I seldom got for myself. Tidus had called me to come over and see everyone on my way home from work, and even gave us each a small pizza from the store he'd opened up a little over a year ago. Selphie and Wakka had both shown up as well, Selphie scrambling to get out of her fancy business clothes and Wakka wiping himself down with a towel, exhausted from his blitzball team's workout that day. It was nice to see the gang again, especially not at my place. Wakka had shown up once earlier in the week and stayed for dinner, and Selphie liked to stop by every now and then. Grocery day was a long way off, and I knew my cupboard was empty, so I was especially grateful for the pizza tonight.

I looked through my near-empty refrigerator, grumbling once again about not having any food or drink as I grabbed up a recycled bottle of water. The food in my hand, I headed into the living room, kicking off my heels and dropping the pizza box down onto the table I had set up in front of my couch. I quickly unbuttoned my jacket and threw it back towards the kitchen, watching it hit the chair I was aiming for, but slide to the right and fall onto the ground.

"Whatever," I grumbled to myself as I collapsed onto my couch, pulling a rogue blanket that hung awkwardly on the top of the sofa over my legs and grabbing for a slice of pizza. I ate it in a few bites and drank down some water as I found my remote behind my head and turned on the television.

"The Besaid Auroch's won a stunning victory today over the Zanarkand Abes, a su—"

"Damn sports," I mumbled as my eyes started to get heavy. I began flicking through the channels as my eyelids bounced up and down, the weight of the past week threatening to keep my eyelids sealed forever.

* * *

"_A light at the end of the tunnel…"_

"_Oh, your grandma's story, right?"_

"_That's right. We were together."_

"_You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along._ _Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back."_

"_You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his…"_

"_When I turned into a heartless, you saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things – my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then, I heard a voice – your voice. You brought me back."_

"_I didn't want to just forget about you, . I couldn't."_

"_That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

"_Well, let's go."_

"_You can't go."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because its way to dangerous."_

"_Come on, . We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."_

"_Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"_

"_I can't help?"_

"_You'd kind of be in my way."_

"_Hehehe, Ok. You Win. Take This. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

"_Don't worry. I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

* * *

_

I slowly opened my eyes to the low hum of my television, which was playing an old romance movie. I realized suddenly that the room was darker and slowly inched myself up to look over the top of the couch and out the patio window. It was pitch black outside aside from the low glow given off by the moon. I relaxed back down into a laying position and fought to get a hold of the remnants of the dream I had just had. I remembered that I was in some kind of underground cavern, and giving a lucky charm I had no clue I'd ever owned to a boy that I couldn't remember.

I stood up slowly, wrapping myself up in the blanket I had been using and headed snatched up the half eaten pizza box. Walking lazily to the kitchen, I threw it into the fridge, mumbling about lunch the next day. Pulling the blanket up tighter around my shoulders I walked over to the patio, sliding the door open and stepping out into the frigid night air.

It was always cold at night on Destiny Island. I knew this well as I snuggled into my favorite patio chair and gazed out to the sea. I would often come out on nights like this and just stargaze, letting the sound of the rolling waves relax my brain and ease me into a deep sleep in an attempt to get rested up before my next day of work at the legal office. Tonight was different though. I was still struggling to recall anything about the dream. It seemed so real, almost as if it had happened to me once before. But try as I might, I couldn't recall the whole thing, or even the boy's name.

I found it particularly odd that when I was having the dream, whenever I would have spoken the boy's name, my mouth moved but no words came out, as if something had chosen to completely eradicate the name from my head. It was so annoying to have a face but no name, as if a smiling jester behind a mask was goading me on in a useless goose chase.

I sighed and stared at the moon's reflection in the water, watching the moving waves ruin its image again and again as ripples tore it to shreds, then let it rebuild itself. I shifted my gaze up next and looked at the crescent shaped moon, merely days away from being full.

"God's thumbnail," I chuckled to myself as I thought about it. It was something the boy whose name I couldn't remember had told me, I was sure about it. Something that had happened when we were little children. The fact I couldn't remember the name of someone who now seemed so large a piece of my life was tearing me apart inside.

As I fought with my brain, desperately searching for some semblance of a word that would put face to name, a slow steady crunching sound came drifting up over the sound of the slowly crashing waves. I looked down the beach and saw a beautiful young woman who looked roughly my age walking down the beach in my direction. The moon reflected off of her perfectly pale skin as she moved along slowly, apparently as lost in though as I was. Something about her seemed familiar, but I knew for a fact that I had never met the girl before in my life. She gave off the aura of a long lost relative, someone I knew but had only ever seen in photographs.

As I watched the blonde haired beauty move along the beach, she suddenly stopped and jerked herself around, staring behind her as if she expected someone to come running up at her from behind, grabbing her in a warm embrace. Finding no one, she paused for a moment, apparently confused. She looked out towards the sea next, and before long up towards my apartment complex. She scanned the area for what seemed an eternity until she found my little hiding place and our eyes locked.

A sudden sensation of nostalgia and nausea swept over me as I stared into the girl's eyes, and it seemed like I stared at her for ages before finally giving in to the urge of my stomach and made my way slowly back inside. Once the door shut behind me, I dropped the blanket I had been wearing and rushed towards my one tiny bathroom. Lifting up the seat, I pulled my hair back behind my head and let the vomit that had been building up in my throat fall freely into the porcelain device.

I choked and gagged as more burning liquid poured from my mouth, the water from the toilet splashing up against my face. I felt some of my make-up run as I finally lifted myself from my kneeling position, struggling over to the sink and grabbing a hand towel to wipe my face off. My hand drifted to the glass sitting near the edge of the sink, but in my disoriented state, I merely ran my hand alongside it, knocking the glass to the floor. Before it ever touched the ground though I knew it. I knew his name.

"His name…is Sora."


End file.
